logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mavb98/The Lost World of Geia
Introduction I was cleaning some files from the Downloads folder in one of my computers and I found some interesting things from "The Lost World" of Geia. I also remembered that in some Facebook chats about Geia there could be something about this fictional world that died in 2015 and I also found some interesting things there. Also the abandoned wiki has some things, but these are available to everyone. So this article is about the things I am finding about this lost world and its wonderful successor. Geia History Geia was a group on Facebook, initially with the name Países Alternativos - Universo Virtual (Alternative Countries - Virtual Universe) founded by a Brazilian guy who was one of the members of the Brazilian Fictional Television scene. The group was created on 4th July 2013. This guy already had a fictional country before creating the group. The group had members from various countries such as Brazil, Portugal, Chile, Venezuela and Colombia. In addition to the Facebook group, there was also a chat. The chat had several names, the most used were: Assembleia dos Países Fictícios (Assembly of Fictitious Countries) and Países Ficíticos (Fictional Countries). The chat was used for members to exchange ideas with each other and also to publicize some projects they were doing for their countries. However, sometimes in the chat people talked about real world things. I don't remember the specific day I joined Geia, but I still have the file with the first version of the flag of Azorita and in the properties appears that was created on November 11, 2013. This must be the day I presented my country in the group. In June 2014, I asked permission to create a new country as there was an empty space in Rainsaw. So I created Sudavia. Sudavia was initially an alternative version of Spain with some minor changes. Some time later I changed to be an alternative version of The Netherlands, but this was ephemerous. Sudavia ended in the same day as Geia. The name Geia was suggested in the chat and later voted in the group (other names were also candidates), probably in early 2014. Geia was a really confusing group. Many had countries and spoke only of natural disasters or wars and coups d'état. Others created a country and never posted again. Some also set up fake accounts to create more than two countries. Sometimes it was necessary to create a vote in the group to decide something, for example, the country that would hold the next World Cup. Some added fake accounts or other people (without any country) to the group to vote for in their own country (since in the meantime it was forbidden for anyone to vote for themselves). The wiki (in Portuguese) was created on 20th July 2014 by DonOnce, but did not have a large membership. The other wiki (in Spanish) was founded in 28th October 2014, again, by DonOnce, so that members can write in Spanish without having to translate into Portuguese. On 30th August 2015, DonaldoC1997 created a new Spanish wiki because DonOnce left Geia and announced on the Gapia wiki that members had 5 days to move all articles to another wiki otherwise they would be deleted. This last wiki was abandoned as it happened with the Portuguese wiki. October 22, 2014 was a fateful day for the Geia community. Some smartass, impersonating DonOnce with a fake account that everyone thought was a secondary account, was added as an administrator and eliminated all the administrators in the group, leaving the group without any administration. This situation was reported by Gineki in the chat. The solution found to solve this problem was to create a new group with the same name by adding 2.0 in the name. DonOnce then created the new group and all members that were in the other group were re-added except "ghost" or "spectator" members (those who had no fictional country). The group without administration was later eliminated by Facebook (maybe someone reported the group as spam) and part of Geia's story disappeared. However, on 24th October 2015, and after unfortunate moments that passed between members that year, the group was closed. Some members disappeared, others joined Gapia, founded by DonOnce some months before. The wiki in Portuguese was abandoned because it could not be updated with the new universe and the Brazilian and Portuguese members lost interest in it. Fortunately, the Spanish wiki is still active and in good health. Maps January/February 2014 https://i.imgur.com/MnNJjBy.jpg The oldest map I found, probably from January or February 2014. Countries: *NRU: Novo Rumo (New Rhumb) *NPC: Nova Piacaba *AIP: A Irmandade Perdida *CPT: Chocaputa *CLN: Calena *TCD: Talcalandia (Talcaland) *BLK: Bluko *MTS: Matamá do Sul (South Matamah) *SSU: ? *UDO: União Dourada (Golden Union) *SMA: Sierra Mayaguez *NOI: Nova Itacolomi *CZB: Cazebequistão *IPF: Ilha de Porto Feliz *PTR: Patrial *CLU: ? *CRU: Crush *ICP: Capilé *SGL: Sagelândia *NIP: Novo Ipiranga *CTL: Centrália *ONS: Olho Negro do Sul *ONN: Olho Negro do Norte *HIQ: Hisqaida *IVC: Ilha de Vera Cruz *WAD: Wadeyan/Wadiya *NCA: Nova Caria *UIT: Unión Itálica (Italic Union) *AZT: Azorita *BRL: Brooklen *SEDE DA ONFU: United Nations Head Office February 2014 https://i.imgur.com/H3nKNrJ.png Controversial map, because the countries owned by the map maker at that time were increased in size without the permission of other members. Changes: *some countries increased their size (as said before) *some countries change places *a new continent (Nortolunia) has been added with the following countries: ESP: Esperança (Hopeland), SLI: Santa Liberdade (Saint Liberty), RTL: Roterlaña (Roterlaine), GGT: Gran Gritaña (Great Gritain), GCE: Grande Centro. May 2014 https://i.imgur.com/qrZmNmG.jpg One of the first maps made by Gineki. Nortolunia changes location, size and shape. Chocaputa was renamed to Esciova (maybe some days or weeks before this map). https://i.imgur.com/df4oMAn.jpg Draft map, also made by Gineki. The names of the oceans were added (I think it was me who propose to put it in the map, the names where given by the other members, like DonaldoC1997). June 2014 https://i.imgur.com/minhCkk.jpg The first map made with colors. It was a proposal from Mauro Teité and was later used by Gineki. July 2014 https://i.imgur.com/b5CshGk.jpg This map was upload on the chat on 26th Jully 2014, with minor changes from July 20, 2014 (this is not available as it was in Minus, but I know it was because I remember telling Gineki that he updated the map on my birthday). Added areas in dispute with letters: * A: Deiwan or Republic of Xiang (claimed by the People's Republic of Xiang) *B: Kasheria Region (claimed by Istia and Sainan) *C: Cis-Arabia Territory (claimed by Tecna and the Arab Union) *D: Ludia Island (administered by: Novo Rumo, claimed by the Federal States of Nortolunia) *E: Blukian Territory of the Far North (claimed by the interim government of Surtalinas) *F: Territory of the Arnelias (administered by Hisqaida, claimed by Roterlania) https://i.imgur.com/AGOW1Ry.jpg From the same day, a historical map from 1914. I don't remember if it was the first historical map of Geia and the first of its kind made by Gineki. Country names in full and different font to distinguish from normal maps. Also the empty countries in this map were filled with a historical nation. For The Testcardiologist: look to Nortolunia and see "Nueva Azorita". It was when I have Libernia there. https://i.imgur.com/OgC5N2s.jpg Two days later, Gineki present a new historical map, this one from 1925. https://i.imgur.com/xjODITX.jpg This one is maybe the first or one of the first maps in wiki format (it is not in png format because it was taken out of the chat and Facebook converts the images to jpg). https://i.imgur.com/R6PS1nD.jpg This is a historical map from 1935. August 2014 https://i.imgur.com/BqHrl06.jpg Small changes, mainly in Surtalina/Surtiasa. https://i.imgur.com/YqwDAku.jpg Probably the first geographical map of Geia, made by Gineki. https://i.imgur.com/thZggjJ.jpg In this map Cazebequistan disappears (the owner left the group due to a tantrum). Switched the names of the Surtalian and Transalian oceans. The Federated States of Nortolunia are now closer to their respective continent. Islands were placed where the country was. https://i.imgur.com/QjYD2qN.jpg In this new map appears Nordasia and Arsitia. Some islands have been added near Nordasia. Antarsaw gets bigger. September 2014 https://i.imgur.com/uMPyzqf.jpg Cazebequistan returned (not sure, but I think it become a PAT). Also new countries where added. From this date, I think the maps were placed in Imgur instead of Minus (maybe by then the platform was already in trouble and giving signs that it would disappear). So if you want to see maps from this time, see Gapia Rewind Map Edition made by The Testcardiologist. February 2015 From here, I only could find historical maps (all were found in the chat). https://i.imgur.com/b9qyERl.jpg Map of Rainsaw in the year 700 AD. https://i.imgur.com/bClDYOd.jpg Map of Rainsaw in the year 1100. March 2015 https://i.imgur.com/BHB9OUo.jpg Map of the Caesarian Empire (in Eurcacia) in the year 1. https://i.imgur.com/JyS7SCe.jpg Map of Rainsaw in the year 1400. https://i.imgur.com/baOuP3j.jpg Geia historical map (year 1400). https://i.imgur.com/Z6ODq3w.jpg Map of Eurcacia in the year 1600. Memes Some known memes: *'OE CALLATE!' (HEY SHUT UP!): Always said when someone said stupid things or when bothering other members and in extreme cases was eliminated from chat (for a few moments or forever). *'Burn the chat': when someone said something from the real world and we sent a picture of a fire to eliminate the error. *'Pudding': one member didn't like pudding and we sent a picture of pudding every time he said something stupid. *'Meu pau vai te processar por danos' (My d*** will sue you for damage): the same one who did not like pudding, commented a photo in the group and instead of writing pai (dad), write pau (stick in european portuguese, d*** in brazilan portuguese). This mistake completely changed the meaning of the sentence, especially for the members who speak Brazilian Portuguese. *'Umabalo': also from the same one who did not like pudding, when he wrote in the group about an earthquake that affected his country. He wrote "um abalo" (a shake) all together. This spelling mistake was taken advantage of by a member for the name of a food brand. Gapia History Gapia is a group in Facebook created by DonOnce in March 29, 2013 (before Geia) with the name Grupo de las Naciones de Nationstates Unidas (United Nationstates Group of Nations). The group had only three members: DonOnce, DonaldoC1997 and a Brazilian guy (in 2015 in Gapia, he was expelled for spying and treason). The group was probably about the countries they had created on the NationStates site (I never really used it). The group only had 6 posts, all of them in 2013. These members later joined Geia. I on a Facebook search (I don't remember what I was looking for), in April 2014, I came across with the group and asked to join. I was added by DonOnce. On the same day he renamed the group to Grupo de las Naciones de Nationstates Unidas (Abandonado) (Group of United Nationstates Nations (Abandoned)) and it became secret. DonOnce, realizing that Geia was being taken over by imperialists, decided to reactivate the group on May 19, 2015, changing the name to Grupo de las Naciones Sin Nombre Momentaneamente (Group of Nations Without Name Momentarily). DonOnce warned in the group: «It should be noted that this group is secret and no one should know about it, not even Gineki. Those who tell of the group's existence will be charged with high, high, very high treason». At that time DonOnce and Gineki had a little discussion on Geia, which is why Gineki couldn't know about Gapia. DonaldoC1997 said in the comments: «I will just stay as an observer member. I will keep my activities exclusively in Geia». From there only selected people were added. Following the insistence of two Asian users of this wiki, who were both interested in joining and didn't have access to the Facebook group, a new category of users was accepted by the admins in late 2015. To be continued... Maps May 2015 https://i.imgur.com/QJN882l.jpg First map of Gapia (at that time the planet had no name, because it had not yet been decided). Map made by Mauro Teité, since Gineki was only in Geia. June 2015 https://i.imgur.com/9hroLzd.jpg First map after the world was named Gapia. «Now, new map, more land for the perfect world than we have named Gapia». This is how Mauro Teité presented this map. https://i.imgur.com/x6XrXfS.png Last map made by Mauro Teité. From here the maps were made by Gineki. http://i.imgur.com/XfD5XFS.png First Gapia map made by Gineki. July 2015 http://i.imgur.com/AT5YtSt.png First map after I officially joined Gapia. Azorita has been added to Eurdecia. August 2015 http://i.imgur.com/80ZUyLK.png http://i.imgur.com/cffA1aR.png September 2015 http://i.imgur.com/fvTUHbM.png First map after DonaldoC1997 officially joined Gapia, and brought the countries he had in Geia. Azorita has been moved to South Atlansia. October 2015 http://i.imgur.com/IhKiuHT.png (2nd Version: http://i.imgur.com/HS3vWNj.png) November 2015 http://i.imgur.com/maQ8L3z.png *Other format: http://i.imgur.com/QvmX04I.png *Transparent map: http://i.imgur.com/Gwh9hYT.png *Wiki format: http://i.imgur.com/jYAZfyn.png December 2015 http://i.imgur.com/QO6kNJb.png January 2016 http://i.imgur.com/mOCBZU0.png February 2016 https://i.imgur.com/mWaEScA.png March 2016 Probably the first historical maps of Gapia, with a historical review by Gineki (translated in this article by me via Google Translator): Year 100 A.D.: http://i.imgur.com/B8uHogS.png (In full expansion of the mythical Rozziantino Empire, and the kingdoms of eastern Asikai). Year 270 A.D.: http://i.imgur.com/Qv3WJ7b.png (The Rozziantino empire undergoes its 1st division, temporarily becoming independent: The Nalpiria Empire in Western Meridecia, and the Dalio Empire, in the Dahlia region. The Dersa Dashánida empire becomes a powerful rival). Year 400 A.D.: http://i.imgur.com/4Nfa0nT.png (The Rozziantino Empire, is finally divided into 2 entities: Rozziantino Empire of Septentrión, and Rozziantino Empire of Meridión, meanwhile the rialménicas, barbarian tribes, neocélitcas, and of the steppes of Asikai, dangerously approach the Eurdecia Rozziantina. First consecrated civilizations in North Atlansia). Year 450 A.D.: http://i.imgur.com/GNJdOuW.png (Ablitia, the king of the Atilios founded a great empire that devastates large areas of the Rozziantine world and also causes massive migrations of the Rialmenic peoples. First Rialmenic peoples to settle successfully in Rozziantine lands). Year 510 A.D .: http://i.imgur.com/FKxsOwy.png (The Rozziantino empire of Septentrión has fallen, and its lands were conquered by many Rialmenic and Asikaitic peoples, such as: Roternios, Frauntios, Matamios, Glatios, Naulios, and Lekénicos, who founded new kingdoms. New civilizations emerge in South Atlansia). Year 600 A.D .: http://i.imgur.com/41ABhZT.png (The Rozziantino Empire of Meridion de facto manages to resurrect a reunified Rozziantino Empire, conquering several areas of the North, especially Rozzia and its surroundings. New Rialmenic peoples emerge as Nitones and Dorlandos, and others disappear. New tribes arrive from the east: the Slavic, Magiavnos, and Gíndaros peoples, and a new town of Rozziantino-Rialmenic features emerges to unify both cultures: Lasnelios). Year 700 A.D .: http://i.imgur.com/7zbVcVo.png (The Lasnelios under the Gideringia dynasty, become a powerful kingdom when acquiring new territories in Eurdecia, the Roternios also consolidate in southern Eurdecia. A new "threat" emerges from the desert in the Arabsica peninsula: the Olteyias that quickly conquer and they expand Islam to multiple areas, as in Dersia, and much of the Lekenic kingdom. Appearance of the first turkish civilizations. First great Xiangnan empire to emerge). Year 800 A.D .: http://i.imgur.com/aZEZrKd.png (The Olteyia advance is decisively halted in Eurdecia by the Rialtones and Slavics. The Lasnelio kingdom becomes an empire under the new Braviringia dynasty, and de facto resurfaces the throne of the Emperor of Septentrion. The Eurdecian Catholic church obtains an independent territory from its control. The Turks begin their massive migration, while the Slavics consolidate in Eastern Eurdecia. The Likings emerge in the Nordic Eurdecian zone. The eurcios in Sudatlánsia become the dominant civilization in the region). Year 900 A.D .: http://i.imgur.com/toWUusj.png (The Braviring Empire is divided into 3 independent kingdoms: Western Latinolia, Middle Latinolia, and Eastern Latinolia. First consolidated kanatos in central Asikai. The Liking raids surprise the Eurdecian world, and dominate much of Northern Eurdecia. The Roternios convert their kingdom in a great empire, which rivals the neighboring Dizcean empire (or Rozziantino Empire of the South. First Slavic kingdoms in: Gievgorod, Borania, Broasia, and Leinsovia. Fall of the Caliphate Olteyia replaced by 3 independent caliphates. Muslim consolidation in Al-Blagdá (current Western Bluko)). Year 1000 A.D. http://i.imgur.com/3GjePUD.png (The Holy Rialménico Latin Empire emerges, and the empires disappear: Roternios, and Abjavsio. The Taong dynasty loses its power, and new Xiangnese kingdoms emerge. The Likings make history when they arrive at the "new world" and found the first Eurdecian settlements in North Atlansia). http://i.imgur.com/VSoaKKS.png In the same day, a new map. A few days later, a new map of Gapia: http://i.imgur.com/VSoaKKS.png June 2016 http://i.imgur.com/N1I83Ay.png August 2016 https://i.imgur.com/hj8wyxa.png *Wiki format: http://i.imgur.com/YcPJT2p.png *Transparent map: http://i.imgur.com/N5PmW0E.png *Only continents: http://i.imgur.com/vBHwESL.png *In English: http://i.imgur.com/Ev1p2Rw.png October 2016 http://i.imgur.com/UTiNEoo.png January 2017 http://i.imgur.com/WUtIxG2.png *In English: http://i.imgur.com/a1NNVQh.png *Wiki format: http://i.imgur.com/7f2sPsM.png *"Empty" map: http://i.imgur.com/FCoGqwy.png *Transparent map: http://i.imgur.com/RKabxUK.png June 2017 http://i.imgur.com/5d4Q8tP.png *Transparent map: http://i.imgur.com/ZrWNTwo.png *Wiki format: http://i.imgur.com/hGW2J6Y.png September 2017 http://i.imgur.com/Evrupr6.png *Transparant map: http://i.imgur.com/0lLu2hK.png *Wiki format: http://i.imgur.com/tdlF28P.png *In English: http://i.imgur.com/0kP8ahX.png February 2018 https://i.imgur.com/jIGZU2W.png *Mapa mundial en inglés: https://i.imgur.com/99H2isp.png *Wiki format: https://i.imgur.com/wY4jEog.png *Transparant map: https://i.imgur.com/6P6bEkn.png *"Empty" map: https://i.imgur.com/33r9lsV.png June 2018 https://i.imgur.com/yuILbmM.png *In English: https://i.imgur.com/jjh9vGE.png *Wiki format: https://i.imgur.com/QmHzx6Q.png *"Empty" map: https://i.imgur.com/jWIa2MX.png *Transparant map: https://i.imgur.com/t8HmC2o.png December 2018 https://i.imgur.com/y0wiVg6.png *In english: https://i.imgur.com/j43nVHn.png *Wiki format: https://i.imgur.com/wx14MZw.png *"Empty" map: https://i.imgur.com/1SoLLZI.png *Transparant map: https://i.imgur.com/02wzHuT.png February 2019 https://i.imgur.com/pn8F4pX.png The last map posted in the group. The maps are now placed on the wikis. *In english: https://i.imgur.com/5jfAl3I.png *Wiki format: https://i.imgur.com/s5kyWGe.png *"Empty" map: https://i.imgur.com/9odD1sE.png *Transparant map: https://i.imgur.com/PrkSl7g.png For the current maps (this might be updated with links to the previous maps once the new one comes in): https://paisesficticios.fandom.com/es/wiki/Mapas_mundiales_de_Gapia Category:Blog posts